


Carmel Candies

by Mntdewtop



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bubble Bath, Couch Cuddles, Dogs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sebastian, Protective Chris, Short Shorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Three shot of Sebby's pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

   "Come on, guys. " Sebastian said exasperatedly, trying his best to navigate around his own apartment. "I really need you guys's help. Especially now." He seriously said to Betty and Dodger after almost tripping over a dog toy. The Romanian held his eight month pregnant belly, subconsciously rubbing the area with his palm where he felt light movement under the skin.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door, making the dogs bark wildly. Sebastian waddled to the door and opened it to see Don with a DVD case in hand and a blue smoothie.

"You didn't even ask who it was!" The trainer walked in. "That could of been Anybody! A mugger, serial killer,-"

"I would of called my trainer that's swole as hell. " Sebastian said happily while being handed a blueberry smoothie. 

"By then it would of been too late." Don patted the firm tum gently, ignoring the 'do not touch the bump' t-shirt Sebastian was adorned in. "I gotta make sure Don Jr. stays safe."

"I think that would be a weird name considering it's a girl."

"What!" He exclaimed while setting up the DVD player in the living room, popping in a disk. "I thought you and Chris weren't gonna find out."

"I caved at the last appointment. Chris doesn't know. Hey, what are you doing?"

"No, what are  _we_ doing! Pregnant yoga! You can't do your regular workout so I found something you can do." The TV turned on, showing a woman sitting on a yoga mat. Sebastian awkwardly sat down by first getting on his knees with the help of the couch, then carefully onto all fours, gradually settling into a sitting postion on the carpet. He was already out of breath. "Graceful⸮"

"You should see me try to get up. Now  _that's_ entrainment. " 

Don clicked the play button and the lady instructed them into the first yoga position. "Get your hips up, Sebby! Like the instructor."

Sebastian exhaled abruptly, turing his head to look at Don like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "She's not even pregnant! You try lifting 25 pounds with just your hips. Oh Fuck!" He clenched his eyes.

"Sebastian?" Don worried, comming to his side. "Are you going into labor! " 

"No! She's just kicking my vital organs. " He grimaced in pain until it stopped. "There, she's settled." He supported his paunch and flopped back onto his patted butt.

The other man looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Don't you need to go to the hospital!" He shrieked.

"Don, if I went to the hospital for every I was uncomfortable during my pregnancy, I'd live in the ICU."

Eventually he relaxed and they went farther into the video. "So are you ready to pop this kid out?"

"Definitely. I just want to hold her and see my feet without bending down. Bending down in general would be awesome. But not as awesome as being able to see 'it' again."

He chuckled, "'it'?"

"You know what I mean."

"I think you have to be more clear. "

"My Dick!" He yelled. "I would find it quite nice to be able to see my Dick! There. Happy now?"

"Very."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat up criss-cross in bed supported by the headboard and an obscene amount of pillows with his laptop warming the tops of his thighs. Next to him lay a bowl of Carmel candies. He first found some around the apartment, within the hour all of them were eaten. Then he immediately went to the store and cleared the shelves of them.

"Sebby!" Chris said on the laptop screen. "Hi baby!" 

Sebastian beamed. Finally Chris had picked up his Skype request. "Hi, I miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Chris tilted his head slightly to the side like he always did. "How was the OBGYN appointment? "

"Yeah... about that..." Seb smiled apologetically. He noticed that Chris had grown a fair. amount of facial hair in the time he was gone

"Is something wrong with the baby!" The alpha panicked that the worst possible thing that could happen to an Alpha has happened. His unborn pup is not healthy or his mate is injured. 

"No-no-no-no!" Chris almost deflated in relief. "The baby's going just fine its just that I was looking at this really nice  _pink_ onezie and I wondered..."

"You didn't! " Chris gasped. "You agreed!"

"I just wanted to know if we're having a boy or a girl. That's all."

Chris exhaled loudly, leaning back in his hotel room chair. "So... are we painting the nursery pink or blue?"

"Pink. " Sebastian smiled, slightly crooked teeth bared.

"A girl." Chris whispered. "I'm gonna get a baby girl!" He shouted. 

"I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard you."

"A baby girl." He repeated still in total shock.

 


	3. Chapter 3

    "Sebastian is doing great, Mom. Don't worry. Your son in law is perfectly fine. " Chris reassured his mother over the phone. "He's gigantic, but fine. Yes. We're sure it's only one baby." On the other side of the line his mom talked a mile a minute until Chris strode up to his shared apartment door in New York. "I gotta go, ma. I'll tell Seb you said hi. Bye, love you too." He hung up and entered his apartment. "Sebby, I'm home!"

"In the bathtub!" He yelled.

He left his suitcase at the front door and dropped off the two grocery bags off in the kitchen then walked hurriedly to the master bathroom. The beautiful Romanian waved at him from the mounds of bubbles in the white tub. Except for his face, the only part of his body poking out of the bubbles was his belly. "Hey, baby." He mumbled, eyelids barely open.

"Relaxed?" Chris smiled while sitting on the rim, pulling out a swolen foot to massage the sore arches. His bonded omega nodded slowly. "Good."

"'Promise you'll never leave again? " Sebastian hated every minute of this separation. 

"I promise."

Sebastian raised his arms towards Chris "Help me out. I'm about to turn into a prune." Chris gently pulled Sebastian out and patted down his bubbly body with a fluffy towel, stopping to pay special attention to his distended tummy. Sebastian definitely grew a few inches while he was gone.

Stopping momentarily, he kissed just above Seb's navel. Whispering, "Hi baby girl."Chris noticed he was staring. He wiped his legs down and handed Sebastian the set of clothes he set out for himself. 

Soon Sebastian was sitting on the couch in booty shorts that were decorated with vibrant neon colors and a lose shirt reading, 'don't eat watermelon seeds', eating dinner. Chris drew the scene. The pronounced swell of his bump, sexy curvature of his thighs that made Chris want to pounce, his pecs that protruded. 

"How ya feeling, Sebby? " Chris asked still sketching.

"Better now that I found my old inhaler."

"Good."

"I swear, she's using my diaphragm as a bean bag chair. Movie marathon?" He queued up the movie _Airplane._  

"Sure." Sebastian scooted over to Chris and lovingly leaned on his Alpha's side. Suddenly the baby rolled. Chris dropped his book to feel.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian's breath hitched again when Chris' lips found his nipple. The Alpha lapped at the bud, tasting the beads of sweet milk. 

" _Fuck,_ " He huffed lightly, hands finding Chris' silky hair. Chris released the rosy nipple and crashed his lips against his omega's. "I  _need_ you to fuck me." He pleaded. 

Chris smiled against his lips, while adding another finger into Sebastian's well lubed hole. 

"But I've only made you cum four times." He fake pouted as he lined the head of his dick into his now unoccupied velvety insides.

"I love making love with you but I'm nine months pregnant and fucking exhausted. "

Chris chuckled and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I understand. " The Alpha's dick slowly filled every inch of him. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris, pulling him as close as the belly would let him go.

"Alpha! " He actually  _squeaked_.

Chris snapped his hips after positioning himself so his cock would directly touch that special spot inside Sebastian that made his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. Again and again Chris trusted into his moaning mate, bringing the omega closer to and over the edge. _"Mine."_ Chris licked over his violet red bond mark, releasing waves of intoxicating sents.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are phenomenal


End file.
